


Lisia's Kisses

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Death, Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Hyper Scat, Other, Scat, Soft Vore, Soiling, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lisia is an absolute Pokemon contest super star! Adulthood’s given her a bombshell body and peerless popularity. How does she manage to look even sexier every competition? Hint: It’s not pretty.





	Lisia's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG WARNING: Probably don’t even bother reading the rest of this warning if you’re here for my more vanilla stuff, it’ll just gross you out. This story contains gross, weird, and dark stuff in the form of disposal soft vore (I.E, people are digested). Proceed with extreme caution!

What a star! What a babe! Lisia was simply everywhere!

Sometime over the last few years, Lisia had gone from “That cute contest coordinator that does commercials” to “Smoking hot bombshell every guy in the Hoenn region is jacking it to”. Puberty was extraordinarily kind to Lisia, bestowing her with a hefty chest that became more and more eager to bounce every additional birthday. Now she was nearing her 20th.birthday and every red blooded man in Hoenn was taking notice. Contest viewership was at an all time high as peering eyes waited for the inevitable panty shot or sexy flirt from the contest hotty.

And Lisia loved it all. She was the cutest super star out there!

How amazingly the girl had blossomed. Those slender twiggy legs had thickened up into irresistible hips. Her ass had widened and shaped up to outstanding proportions. Just a shake of that jiggling butt was enough to spur every cock in the room to pitching a tent. Gone was that defective flat chest, in was her titanic set of titties! Oh, but her outfit from her older days coordinating was far too precious to just discard. She made a habit of wearing the laughably undersized garment from her early years, usually braless. Wardrobe malfunctions with her tits dropping down for ogling eyes were frequent mishaps.

And all the while, her face was as cute as can be. Same turquoise eyes and signature hair style, same earrings to jell with her Altaria’s look. The only real different there was her plump lips painted in a liberal application of blue lipstick.

Fans were blown away. It seemed like every week Lisia emanated more and more sex appeal! Everyone was clamouring to know more. What was her secret? How was she so irresistibly delectable?

Lisia ended up giving that secret away often, yet it never seemed to spread.

—-

An exhausted Lisia toted back stage towards her dressing room. The sweat-ladened sex icon had just pulled off another enthralling performance. Her Altaria’s Mega Evolution coupled with a pose that had let her areolas just barely drop from her outfit into visibility sent the crowd roaring. It was a complete smackdown. None of the other competitors had a chance.

To the very back of the hall she went towards her secluded little dressing room. Curiously, Lisia always asked for no security by her door. How no one had broken into her dressing room was a mystery to the management team.

The answer was… people have and did. Often.

The door to Lisia’s dressing room suite was open. A smile shot across Lisia’s face. Goody, more fans!

Lisia loved her stalkers. Someone so obsessed with her that they’d hover over her just for the tiniest interaction? How cute! Such dedication! Lisia was thrilled to have such enthusiastic super fans.

The pop star entered her room and flicked on the lights. Today’s ultra fans came into view. They were all recognizable trainer classes, a male psychic trainer, a male ace trainer… wow, and a battle girl! She didn’t get many female fans at all breaking into her dressing room. What a delight!

The trio of mischievous trainers froze the moment the lights cast down on them. The psychic had Lisia’s hair brush in hand and looked as if he was about to leave to sell the item online. The ace trainer was stuffing Lisia’s used makeup into a bag for likely the same purpose. The poor battle girl was in the least flattering situation. She was on the floor with her hands pressing Lisia’s panties against her face. Her other hand had delved into her own panties.

What dedicated fans! Surely Lisia could reward them for their love of her.

Before the psychic boy could dart out of the room, Lisia slammed the door behind her and promptly locked it. The trio trembled. They were in trouble. Big trouble.

“Weeelcomeeee~!” Lisia squeaked. “Gosh, this is super flattering! I’m so happy I have fans as dedicated as you!”

That was definitely not the reaction the trio of trespassers thought they’d get from Lisia. Another moment of silence broke out as the three glanced at one another in disbelief. Finally, one of them spoke up.

“You’re… you’re not mad?” the psychic asked in disbelief.

“A little mad you tried to steal my stuff, but that’s fine! I’m just thrilled I have fans that love me THIS much!” Lisia gushed.

The trio relaxed a little, muscles untensing and their general demeanor shifting to something slightly less terrified and ready to flee. Though, even with their favorite idol celebrating them, something unsettling remained about Lisia’s tone.

“Such cute fans! The perfect cute fans for a cutie like me!” Lisia gushed narcissistically.

Lisia gripped the shoulders of the trainer in front of her, propping him up and aiming his gaze directly at her.

“You’re super cute! Why’d you come in here sweetie?” Lisia asked. “Wanted more of me? Thought maybe my hairbrush might make a nice memento? Oooh, have you been having dreams about me~? I just looooove it when cute guys like you dream about me in your sleep. Especially when you wake up with the covers all wet and white~ Has that been happening~?”

The trainer in the pop idols grasp had worked with Psychic-types and psychic powers, but all his training could hardly match Lisia’s ability to read his mind. How was her assessment so spot on? Clearly she’d dealt with countless other fans like this before.

The psychic trainer gave his answer with a tilt of his head away and a crimson red blush.

Lisia laughed “Ohohoho~ That’s adorable! Thanks for thinking I’m so cute~! How about a bit of a reward for being such a dedicated fan~?”

Lisia shut her eyes. Her lips primed themselves for a big fat wet smooch for her best fan. The others looked on in envy as the young adult in Lisia’s clutches got the ultimate gift. Those bright blue lips were just an inch away from making contact with the boy’s skin. The psychic boy was getting his first kiss…

And his last.

The moment Lisia’s mouth made contact with the trainer’s skin, things changed. Her mouth spread wide, less now giving a kiss on the cheek and more pressing her open mouth against his skin. A sudden burst of strength rippled through Lisia. Her grip on his shoulders now wasn’t so light. She was holding him tight and… and lifting him right off the ground! The moment the boy’s shoes departed from the floor, he felt something was off. Oh, but it was too late. He barely had time to add up the strange sequence of events before Lisia’s lips and jaw started to spread wide… very wide! The noise of cracking bone from a distending jaw filled the air. Lisia’s mouth was flexing over the trainer’s skull!

Finally with his vision going dark and wet in Lisia’s maw, the trainer started to panic. At least, he tried. But with Lisia’s lips stretching around the lithe built boy’s slim shoulders, he found he couldn’t move his arms or move much at all. All he could move were his legs, which kicked desperately outside of a range that could harm Lisia.

With freakish strength and her face, neck and stomach stretching wide, Lisia was able to shove more and more of the trainer inside of her black hole of a gut. It made no physical sense to the horrified eyes of the onlookers. Now with the boy’s soft rump stretching her mouth, the first entire half of him barely seemed to make a dent in her frame. Mercilessly she continued. Down his thighs, his knee, his ankles, and then…

“Aaaah~” Lisia sighed as the last of the boy vanished into her mouth.

She looked no different than she did just a few moments earlier, sans one distinct feature. Her cute flat tummy she’d shown off constantly in her favorite outfit was a bulging, gurgling stomach ballooning out from her frame. Her distended gut heaved and shook with an impressive weight, fitting for the mass of an entire person struggling inside her. The taut round stomach bulged on occasion from random angles with the effort of the poor psychic boy struggling inside Lisia’s insides. Gradually though, the signs of his resistance were draining in strength with every groan of that heaving gut.

“UUUUUUUURRRRP!” Lisia belched unflatteringly. The motion in her stomach suddenly stopped. Just a round bot pelly was the only evidence of the horrific act Lisia had just committed.

Gosh, what a great deal this all was! A lifetime of beauty and fame and all Lisia had to do once in a while was feast on one of her fans! It’s amazing what a few Ditto collagen injections will do to a person! All that neat stretchy stuff… plus the ability to extract energy from anything like a merciless voracious blob. Everyone was totally missing out. Human’s tasted so fucking good!

Already that distention in her stomach was slowly draining out. Lisia’s body was a hyper efficient nightmare machine, effortlessly extracting all the nutrients from her prey. Raw energy started to surging through the woman. As her stomach shrunk, her heaving tit flesh shook and distended, padding her frame with just a little more girth for the fans.

Lisia was so happy. She’d turned another fan from all ugly and horny to a permanent cute addition to the world’s best Pokemon coordinator!

And better yet, she still had two meals ahead of her!

Lisia simply didn’t understand why these trainers were so afraid. Weren’t they fans? Didn’t they realize they were making her more beautiful? That their mass would become hers and that they’d make their favorite slutty pop stars an even cuter bubble butt bimbo?

The heartless monster of a pop star had long ago stopped thinking about anyone but herself and her image. Lisia had already buried her memories of how traumatizing and conflicting eating people use to be for her. There was some scratch in her psyche that reminded her of a time when she felt awful for what she was doing. That was meal #2. Meal #3 and her head had kicked into overdrive turning the act of eating into a divine sensation. The reality of the situation was always smothered out with the sheer bliss of the sheer power coursing through her from her energy rich meal. As her stomach saw its visitors reach the double digits, Lisia learned to focus on that and how adorable and sexy she’d be to drive out the mental conflict. Over time, any trace of human sympathy slowly dissolved.

Now, whenever she felt bad, she just ate. She was an abomination in pop star’s clothing, ruled by her body’s instincts.

As soon as that stomach bulge was half its distended diameter, Lisia was already salivating in hunger once more. Any excuse to eat was wonderful. As soon as there was room, Lisia would fill it.

Her body agreed. The poor fan had contributed to a barely noticeable increase on in her chest. He’d fulfilled his purpose. Her body was done with him.

A booming, massive fart came ripping out of Lisia’s asshole. Lisia smiled as her body thundered. Pop stars definitely weren’t supposed to like farting or pooping, but she couldn’t resist indulging in her fan’s final parting gifts to her. There was some natural satisfaction to letting go of an entire person’s worth of shit in one mighty bowel movement.

Another unflattering fart broke through the air, then was quickly stuffed beneath a wet muffling sound. Oh, already? Well, normally she tried to change out of her pop star clothes for this but… oh well! Another sigh parted Lisia’s lips as her lower body fully relaxed.

The thick, round head of her dump parted her asshole wide, nearly as thick as her wrist! Once it’d finally stretched wide enough to escape her… oh there was simply no stopping it. Scat noisily cascaded out of her at an astonishing rate, filling those cutesy pop star panties to their limit in no time at all. Still, she just kept going. There was no end in sight! Her body needed to dispose of the psychic trainer and it’d do that at all cost. No matter if her panties were packed beyond belief, no matter if her mess was climbing out by the waistband. Lisia was going to enjoy this.

Lisia’s freakish body was ruthlessly efficient at digesting matter. No bones, no clothing, no anything that might remind Lisia of just how barbaric what she was doing was. Just thick, solid logs that felt delightful to push out. No reminders at all mere minutes ago it’d been a boy in his late teens.

Lisia’s trapped fans looked on in horror as the morbid spectacle continued. They hoped eating the other trainer would satiate her enough to allow them to escape. At least they had the time she was spending passing the dozens of pounds of wastes an adult man would cause to think of a plan.

Or so they thought.

The still defecating Lisia lunged forward again with that same speed, wrapping the ace trainer fan in a tight embrace. It didn’t matter she had just ate. It didn’t matter that she was about to actively eat a person while shitting. Lisia was hungry. And Lisia got what Lisia wanted.

“More!” Lisia remarked. “More, more! I wanna be more cute! More sexy! I’m so much more hungry!”

Down came Lisia’s kiss of death on her prey’s skull. Her arms locked him still with the power of someone who’d consumed countless victim’s strength. Lisia’s kiss turned to a parted mouth and then a dislocating jaw, just as it had before. Her freakish powers let muscle and bone bend and contort to allow her to swallow the poor boy. Soon her lips were stretched around the widest section of his skull. Then, her neck was bulging with the obscene lump of his head as her mouth struggled to surmount his shoulders. The moment her mouth had stretched as far as it needed to and widened to shoulder length… it was over. With the fan firmly lodged in her throat, she was able to raise his weight into the air with her incredible strength and use gravity to choke him down like a bird.

And still she continued defecating, not caring at all about the smell or her dirty panties sagging lower or even that she was eating and shitting at the same time.

Feet slipped between her lips. Legs finally departed down her throat. Lisia’s face sprung back to its normal perfect self with a smile that seemed oblivious to the sick acts she’d committed. The only sign there’d been a person here was the bulge in her stomach maybe half the man’s size.

“Wow, that was a big one!” Lisia celebrated. As the sputtering from her anus ceased, it was unclear whether she was commenting on her bowel movement or her meal.

A huge amount of waste had ballooned the panties hanging from her crotch. The bloated, ruined garment already has wayward pieces falling from it onto the floor below. Lisia grabbed it by the waistband and gently let the dirty pantyload down, letting the dozens of pounds of pop star crap just sit there.

“I don’t normally mess my panties, but eh, sometimes nature calls!” Lisia cheered.

The battle girl, the single remaining fan, had her hand over her mouth in shock at the unfolding events.

Lisia drew closer towards her makeup vanity, overstuffed stomach swaying with every step she took. Her hands dove into the lower shelf and withdrew what was evidently a diaper.

“Panties are cute, but not so cute when I ruin them. Toilets are super uggo too. The only way to go for a cutie like me is a big diapee, of course!” Lisia explained with a smile on her face.

Gosh, Lisia loved to use her diaper! What the perfect solution to her eternal quest to be as cute as possible. Babies were cute and babies pooped in diapers, so naturally, her pooping in a diaper was the cutest way to go! The cutest way for her to go poo and the cutest way to let her fans go out.

Lisia began to put on her diaper. The normally simple process seemed a bit cumbersome this time. Not only was her wriggling gut an annoying obstacle, but her butt too seemed to be a bit larger since she’d last put one of these on. It seems the ace trainer would make a nice addition to her ass in the end.  
“They hold a lot more than panties, for sure!” Lisia told the woman sitting before her as if it were any semblance of a balanced conversation. “I can just eat and eat and not have to worry about things getting too messy!”

Lisia’s stomach was quickly draining out back to its normal flat self. Her greedy gut was even whining already for more food! Lisia’s farting had even resumed, her body apparently already done with whatever the Ace Trainer could offer her. Saliva started to wet the pop star’s lips. Gosh, her fan looked so tasty in that skimpy aerobics outfit.

Lisia’s hunger took control. In mere moments, she was able to dive to the ground and grab her final fan by her ankles, completely unencumbered by her extra weight. The pop star brought her hands to her face in greedy glee, eager to sink the battle girl’s feet into her ruthless maw. The battle girl finally started screaming. Lisia cared not about the noise her prey or her fart sputtering anus were creating. All she cared about was satisfying her hunger.

Soon the woman was entrenched down to her knees in Lisia’s mouth. The pop star’s hands kept grasping at the woman’s body, pulling her deeper and deeper into her. There was little the trainer could do to resist. Lisia’s power was overwhelming. No resistance on the battle girl’s part worked. No matter how much her hands pushed against the monster’s face, she remained unphased. Down to the waist, down to the navel, up to her chest… things became hopeless.

Lisia felt her anus part involuntarily. It seems her previous meal was finally ready to come out. She bore down and pushed with glee, relishing in the sensation of another thick turd stretching her to her limit. Her anus continued to spew waste as she turned her attention back to her fan, now down to her shoulders between Lisia’s lips. Perhaps if she gulped with enough force…

“GNNNGH…. Uaaaaaah~” That was all that was needed. One final heave and the trainer’s head vanished between her lips and became another massive gut bulge. Lisia patted her stomach in satisfaction. Her body responded with the flow of waste into her diaper speeding up ever so slightly.

Lisia sat down against the fall to enjoy her meal in its entirety. Her diaper clad rump smashed the mess against her ass, something she couldn’t care at all about as her monsterous bowels still worked hard to dispose of her earlier meal. All the hard work had been done, now she could relax and enjoy the wonder of her body converting her fans to pure shit and expunging them into her underwear.

Lisia’s hands dove beneath the waistband of her diaper to tease her pussy lips. Doing this and pooping so much always made her feel so funny…

Fantasies about how cute she must’ve looked in that moment ran through her head as the pile in her diaper she sat on grew bigger and bigger. A full five minutes of pooping and she was still going, diaper warped into a distended inflate mess with the aftermath of the Ace Trainer and Battle girl. Lisia loved every moment…

Oh how Lisia loved to meet her fans. Nothing beat giving them big, wet, hungry kisses.


End file.
